Thirty/Prayer
Unit Thirty or Prayer as he was later known as, was a Warforged Paladin devoted to the Sovereign Host, favouring Dol Arrah. He often wielded a flail and heavy shield, switching to a greatsword when necessary. He spent many years of his early life as a soldier and bodyguard to his assigned master Gwen Goldawn d'Deneith and later on becoming a holy man in Fairhaven. He spent his last year helping a group of vigilantes successfully eradicating Yurdesh's Hook gang and searching Vor Rukoth for his old war time friend Jask Redan before disappearing in the ruins to never be seen again. His comrades believe him to have perished. Information Thirty was a level 3 Paladin and a player character. Companions *Artemis Redan *Feylanna of Fairhaven *Kat Winterhold *Zaney the Wandering Mercenary *Zevitash Aravaal Auto-Biography 968YK I awake to find myself in chains, other Warforged are lined up either side of me. I look around to see I am in some sort of warehouse or workshop, metal walls and railings with dimmed lights. One of the other warforged looks up and says 'You awake unit 30, did you know we are moving home soon, our makers said we are to be given to new owners'. I looked at him, and he had a brand on his upper arm, it was the number one. Then I looked at the other Warforged, they are all branded with numbers. Then I look at myself, and on my arm, I am Branded with thirty, so I named myself so. When I looked around once more, I figured from the rocking floor we were on a train, and we had stopped at a place called Passage. Light burst in as two massive doors opened. Our creators walked in with guards around them, they unshackled us and ordered us to march outside. We were ordered to march out of the rail station and along a stone path that lead to what seemed to be a military compound. We walked into the confined courtyard of the compound and the doors sealed behind me and my 30 brothers. At the centre of the compound was an administrative looking building with Aundairian flags hung from it. The doors to the main building were open and many nobles, soldiers, servants and high ranking officers awaited our arrival. A well-dressed man began calling numbers and family names each time he did a Warforged was carted off. Eventually me and my brother, Unit 1 were called out, the family name that followed was''' Goldawn D’Deneith'. We were then escorted by Deneith mercenaries who loaded us onto a cart that took us deeper into the city. I watched the military building stretch out of view and the many buildings grow. I listened and heard the citizens speak of where we were, Fairhaven. We eventually made our way through the busy streets and entered a new district. This area was vastly different from the others, it had fewer houses but they were grander in both appearance and structure. We soon arrived at a set of gates, the Deneith soldiers signalled to some guards waiting outside whom in return opened the gates for us. We rode up through the large garden and finally paused out front of a mansion. We were unloaded and handed over to the Goldawn guards. We were then brought inside and introduced to some of the Goldawn family and servants. There was '''Lady Elena', Sir Elric, Elrik II, Gwen '''and '''Syltheia. '''There were few other servants but they were not introduced formally. Lady Elena was a kind hearted woman who was very caring and very family focussed. Elrik was a mature, stubborn man. He desired order and never tolerated those who wasted time. Elrik’s first born is Elrik II, the up and coming heir to the family. Elrik II was still young but was moulded to be like his Father, he also was a soldier for the Aundair army. Syltheia was a twin to Gwen, they were both 18 at the time I met them. Syltheia was being prepared for marriage whilst Gwen had joined the military with her brother to avoid marriage. My sole purpose was to guard Gwen whilst Unit 1 was to guard Elric. We received training over the years, first we started like most, with basic drills and exercises before being trained by the final Warforged of the Goldawn family. It was named '''Guard A however, due to its reserved, stoic and hardy demeanour me and Unit 1 nicknamed him Dark. We continued our lives with constant training until a year in when Unit 1 was shipped off to battle beside Elrik. (974YK) Without Unit 1 it was somewhat lonely but after sometime I was able to accompany Gwen and other house members on errands and social outings. (975YK) Eventually Syltheia was married off at the age of 25 to another member within the Deneith family, a young man of 16 years named Lutrey D’deneith 'though the suitor was kept secret from me at the time. '(979YK) Finally after 4 years Unit 1 was to return along with Elrik after a long campaign. When Elrik returned he skipped with joy and threw his arms around his Mother. He then turned on Gwen and embraced her too. "Sister” he said “Father has told me that you are finally ready for battle and that you will be accompanying me on the next campaign'. Gwen was smiling joyfully “Indeed, I will”. Elrik turned to me and placed his hands on his hips “So 30, are you ready for battle?” “Of course Master Elrik, I wish to taste the glory that you have earnt so often". Excellent, don’t you let her get hurt” he winked and smiled, there was trust in his eyes but also a subtle threat. I will not. After seeing him wink I thought to myself "What is wrong with his eye?" (980 YK) 'A new leader takes the throne of Aundair, Queen Aurala Ir’Wynarn the people love her and under her name we set out on our first campaign. Unlike the previous leader, Queen Aurala was tired of Breland selling high tech weapons to Cyre at far lower costs than they did to Aundair. She decided that though the South East was dangerous as an on-going war with Thrane was afoot, this was the perfect distraction to slip a medium sized army through the South. The objective of the campaign was to pass through the Blackcap mountains into Breland and pillage settlements and ransack their armouries. The campaign started smoothly as we passed through the Blackcaps without notice however, some of the more superstitious soldiers complained of creatures in the shadows. We finally arrived in Breland and began assaulting villages and caravans, eventually we arrived in a place called Cragwar. It was once controlled by Aundair but was taken back by Brelish forces. The garrison of 30 odd guards stood no chance and instantly surrendered. We occupied the settlement for just two days whilst the officers decided where to go next. The people were taken captive and forced to serve the army’s needs. Some tried to run, some were captured and some were made examples of. Gwen found this time emotionally painful, she dreamed of serving the country with honour and nobility, not holding innocent people captive. Seeing Gwen in such emotional Pain confused me. I looked at the captives, and tried to see what she saw, but in the end, all I see are people in ropes and chains, being held captive. After a few days it was decided we should move on to continue harassing the enemies' supplies, we freed Cragwar and its inhabitants. Two days later we were intercepted by a counter strike army. A smaller force than ours but the battle proved tough as the Brelish defended their homeland vigourously though, the hardest part of the battle was the decision I made. Unit One was killed during the fight as I chose to aid Master Elrik instead of him. The remaining Brelish forces either fled or surrendered. I walked back to the body of my brother, Unit One. I carried his torso and head back to our encampment. Right away the Artificers worked on me, they took Unit One from my arms, but I asked for a part of him to be melded with me, so he is with me forever. With half of the army depleted we decided to return to Fairhaven. I would say life back at the manor was strange without Unit 1 however, I was use to being without him. In the end I became closer to Dark in Unit 1's absence so perhaps I needed a friend after all. '(982YK) Over the next four months talks between leaders of Aundair and Breland commenced. The ending result was a cease fire agreement. Aundair were to end all attacks against Breland and Aundair were to receive cheaper prices for arms. Additionally Queen Aurala managed to get more out of Breland than she original intended. A large Karnathi armada was traversing the Aundair river towards Fairhaven, scouts had reported that the armada had a few regiments of Undead soldiers. Queen Aurala gave King Boranel an ultimatum, she would only agree to the cease fire if Breland helped defend Fairhaven. Boranel agreed and dispatched a small fleet of ships to attack the armada from the rear. Most soldiers were pulled from the front line along the Thrane border to help defend the capital. The morning the armada was expected to arrive I and Gwen were placed in an attack unit who’s mission was to await the order to board and destroy a frigate class vessel named The Silver Duke. Our unit was joined by two specialists from Breland whom had experience dealing with Karnath. One was a bald headed dwarf named Lance Corporal Brekker, the other was formally Corporal Redan however, he demanded everyone call him J or Jask. Redan was a man’s man or so that was what the other Aundairian soldiers said. They laughed at his jokes and listened to his stories. He did not seem to notice me and Gwen at first as we stood to one side however, he approached and reintroduced himself to us. His face lit up when he spotted me and he said. “A warforged ey? So tinman what do I call ya?” "I call myself Thirty, and others have grown to it. But you can Call me what you wish, Although I might not respond. May I Ask Your Name?" Jask suddenly laughed and patted my arm “You guys are great, so who do ya work for then?” He glanced at Gwen and his personality seemed to have shifted. “Let me guess, this beautiful young lady” He leaned against the wall of which Gwen had her back against. “D’you know in Breland they say that Aundairian women are the most beautiful in all of Khorvaire, I didn't believe them until I saw you”. Gwen was shocked though somewhat embarrassed, her mouth hung open. “I am a commanding officer, I don’t think this kind of behaviour is appropriate”. Inexperienced to this kind of situation I mistook his words as a threat. I looked at him, and as I picked him up I said "Keep away from her, Keep threatening her, and I will do worse to you." I placed him on the other side of me, and watched him. Strangely the whole time I held onto him he smiled, it did not make sense, did I not make myself threatening enough. “Wow, your tinman is really protective over you, that’s a trait every body guard should have”. He winked at Gwen and strolled off. Gwen crossed her arms and watched him stroll off then she sighed “Men”. She turned to me and said in a forgiving tone “Thirty, he wasn't threatening me dear”. I thought to myself, the word Men. I then said to Gwen "What does that word mean, 'Men' I have heard you use it many times, But I have never known what it means." I watched Jask as he walked off. "Should I go say sorry?" Looking at Gwen as if I did wrong. She sighed once again and shook her head “No need to say sorry, he doesn't exactly look upset and as for what men are? They’re like wine, you get bad ones and tasty ones”. I looked at her Confused and said 'How are they like wine. I don't think you can drink them." I pointed to Jask and said "So which is he. bad or tasty?" She stared at Jask whilst he laughed with Brekker, she twisted her mouth and began to think. Suddenly she began shaking her head and waving her hands as if disagreeing with herself “No, no, no, he’s bad wine, that’s certain”. She crossed her arms and raised her chin “When I next order you to get rid of him, throw him really hard Thirty”. She huffed and walked off. The battle itself was the largest and dangerous I had experienced at the time and it was during this battle that I learned to trust Jask as he fought bravely and helped when he could. There was much celebration however, it was cut short when news arrived from the Thrane border. They had taken advantage of the small forces guarding the border and had pushed into Aundair. We were immediately dispatched to the front lines. The conflict lasted for about ten years though we left early as disaster struck. Gwen was struck down and though I pulled her out of the fight she was disabled for life and could not walk without aid. No longer fit for duty her Father wasted no time in preparing her for marriage. '(992YK) '''When a suitor had been found Gwen decided to run away from home and abandon the life her Father tried forcing upon her. She took me and we found refuge in the church of the Sovereign Host in Fairhaven. Gwen offered to tend to the children whilst I took up jobs as a labourer. Though at first the other residents of the church were intimidated by me, over time they began to accept me and named me Prayer, a name I would use from then on. If anyone wishes to find me I am in Fairhaven, in the Church of the Sovereign Host, and that is where I will stay. Signed Brother Prayer. ' ' Biography '(998YK) '''Prayer was contacted by Jask to meet him at his new home in Fairhaven as he was needed for something urgent. Instead he was met by an elf women named Feylanna who claimed that Jask had gone missing. Prayer teamed up with Feylanna and Jask's other allies, Zevitash and Artemis. After some investigative work they learned that a local gang run by a bugbear named Yurdesh had something to do with Jask's disappearance. After many days of fighting and investigation they finally confronted Yurdesh and killed him. They learned of a ruin in the North named Vor Rukoth and were informed that Jask and Brekker had been taken there. In Vor Rukoth he was seperated from the group when they were attacked by a pack of Spined Devils. He was never seen again... Notable Accomplishments *Fought in and survived the Last War * Eliminated the Hook gang *Killed Yurdesh. *Killed Wilm Luxart *Survived Undol Half-Ogre *Defeated a Phantom Warrior *Survived a Wyvern attack *Assisted in killing Tar Ewer Category:Player Character